degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fitz4Life/Degrassi Drama: Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Characters: Fitz, Bianca, Clare, Owen, Eli “I told you to back off! Now it’s so on,” Bianca said. Everyone started crowding around and taking out their phones. Bianca ran toward Clare and dove into her causing Clare to hit her head on the table. Bianca stood up then rolled up her sleeves. “Maybe you should listen better next time and let this be a frickin lesson to you,” Bianca yelled. “Dude should we stop it?” Fitz asked Owen. “Hell no man, you don’t get this shit everyday anymore with this stupid new Degrassi,” Owen said laughing. Bianca grabbed Clare’s hair to bring her up. Once Clare was back up on her feet barely, Bianca punched her right in the nose. Everyone heard the confronting of Bianca’s fist with Clare’s nose. “That’s a nose breaker,” Ron-Ron said. Clare had a bad nose bleed and she had her hand on her head. Bianca was about to kick her in the stomach but just then Fitz stopped her. “Bee what the hell is up with you?” Fitz said. “Fitz let go,” Bianca said trying to pull away. “Oh my god Clare,” Eli said while running to her. Adam and Eli both helped her up and rushed her to the nurse. She was crying in pain the whole time. “Why did you beat her up? Was it cause she kissed me?” Fitz asked seriously. “Um Bee I think it’s time,” Owen said raising his eyebrows. “Holy shit tell me what? You both have been acting like idiots since I sat down at the table with your kicking and his gay talking!” Fitz said. “Look Fitz…” Bianca started to say but just before she can finish the sentence, Clare came running up behind her and pushed Bianca’s back forward and Bianca fell and banged her lip right on the edge of the table. “Ouch,” Owen said. Bianca was on the floor holding still for a few seconds and touched her lip and saw blood was coming down. “Clare she’s gonna kick your ass,” Adam said. “No I’m not,” Bianca said standing up. “I had enough of this shit. I’m done,” Bianca said walking toward the cafeteria doors. “What do you mean done?”Fitz asked. “Done with everything and everyone,” Bianca said shedding a tear. She walks out and the room grows silent. Everyone got back to their own business. “Thanks Eli,” Clare said smiling. “Don’t thank me; Fitz is the one who stopped it. Just leave me alone,” Eli said shaking his head and walking away, while Adam is following behind. “Thanks Fitz,” Clare said hugging him. “Get the fuck away from me. You don’t get it do you? I don’t like you; I only took you to Vegas Night to piss off Eli! I don’t get it everyone is scared of me since that night, but no not you, you hug me. What the hell is wrong with you? Go be with that emo boy! Bianca totally hates my guts now. You are so lucky I broke up that fight to save your ass, I totally regret it now,” Fitz yelled. At the end of the day Fitz went by the basketball courts to try and find Bianca. That’s where they usually hang out and drink because not a lot of people go back there. “Bianca,” Fitz said walking toward her. “Oh shit,” she whispered to herself. “Fitz don’t come over here,” Bianca called out. “Why?” Fitz said walking up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and twisted her so she was facing him. “What the fuck!!!!” Fitz yelled!!!! Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think. Any thoughts of yours you think happened to Bianca? Comment and tell me and I’ll tell you if your right. I really appreciate comments!! Thanks<333 Category:Blog posts